The cat girl at ouran
by Blitzthekittykat
Summary: A girl comes to ouran,she somehow knows the twins and the three have a secret what could that. Secret be? Come find out! I do not own ouran. The twin x Oc 3 weeks or less :
1. The new girl

A girl woke up with the sun shinning through her window,her name was Sora was her first day at Ouran private academy. Sora flipped her black bangs out of her face and looked at the boys uniform she picked the boys uniform knowing she could add a girly touch to the boys uniform. She slipped on the white shirt,and blue blazer hooking the tie on. She then changed into a nice black skirt along with black tights then slipped on her boots."Well,I guess I'll do my hair it's my first day after all..." She muttered talking to herself. She put her hair into a ponytail and sat on her bed reading a book. "Miss Sora,are you ready to go to school?" One of the maids asked opening her door. "I'm ready and I don't need you to be of help." Sora said with complete and utter annoyance in her voice. Sora hated being waited on she found it useless when she would have to learn to take care of herself completely when she was older. "Don't bother getting a driver to take me to school I'll be walking." Sora said leaving the mansion of the Kuromeru family,not bothering to listen to the maids calls.

* * *

Sora walked down the sidewalk to the gates of Ouran academy. "It's pink...?" Sora said walking inside. She got her schedule and reviewed it. "Class 1A. Huh well that starts in ten minutes." She said to her self walking to the class she opened the door she avoided all eye contact with everyone and kept her face hidden the best she could her red eyes glowering at the floor,she may be cool and collective at home but around people she doesn't know she is shy. "Ah class this is Kuromeru Sora,she's new here. Kuromeru-san sit in the seat in next to Hitachin Kaoru. Hitachin Kaoru please raise your hand." The teacher said. Hikaru Hitachin raised his hand and Sora could tell it was Kaoru's twin because,she had known the twins in the past but doesn't believe they remember her."Of course,but that's the wrong Hitachin raising his hand." Sora said quietly as she walked to her seat and sat down though everyone in the class heard her,the twins looked surprised at first but simply smirked in the end then the class began.

* * *

As the last class of the day ended Sora walked out,but bumped into someone. "S-sorry..." Sora stuttered dropping her books. "It's alright I wasn't paying attention a male by the looks of It said. Sora looked up and recognized Fujioka Haruhi. She looked at Haruhi's eyes and could tell 'he' was a girl. She didn't say anything. "F-fujioka-San can I talk to you please I have s-something to ask you." Sora said quietly. "Sure Kuromeru-San but please call me Haruhi" Haruhi said walking with Sora to a secluded place they both stopped. "Y-your a girl aren't you H-Haruhi?" Sora said. "Well I won't lie to you but yes,and how did you figure out?" Haruhi asked. "Your eyes are more feminine and no guy has eyes like those." Sora said smiling."Keep it a secret please?" Haruhi said."Sure,b-but can we be friends? Your really nice.." Sora said."Of course Kuromeru-San thank you." Haruhi said."Y-your welcome and call me Sora." Sora said. "Okay,Sora,would you like to join me at the host club of this academy." Haruhi asked. "I guess..." Sora muttered walking after Haruhi as Haruhi walked away.

* * *

Sora's POV

We arrived at Music room 3 and Haruhi opened the door and allowed me to enter then walked in herself. "You were almost late but I'll let it slide Tamaki is late as we'll we won't get tomorrow if eye doesn't hurry up we canceled the club today for. A reason" Said a boy with black hair and glasses. "Sorry Kyoya-senpai I made a new friend." Haruhi said. "Would that be that short girl standing beside you?" Kyoya asked. "Yeah." Haruhi said. "I'm not short..." I muttered. "And she knows I'm a girl." Haruhi said. I watched as everyone went pale except for Kyoya and some other boy. "I promised to keep this a secret I'm not one to lie..." I whispered and they heard me. "This girl is in your class Hikaru and Kaoru." Kyoya asked. "Yeah but she's shy and doesn't talk much...we've never seen anyone as shy as her." They said in sync. "You don't recognize me do you Hikaru,Kaoru?" I whispered trying not to be heard but they heard me anyway. "What are you-" Hikaru started. "talking about we've never seen you before." Kaoru finshed. "You don't remember the girl you played with through child hood?" I whispered. They're eyes widened slightly recalling me. "Ha you remember" I said smiling. "Hikaru Kaoru you know Sora I am forced to believe ?" Kyoya asked. (Tamaki was late so he wasn't there to freak out I just don't want him in this part hell be in here though promise!) "Yeah she's our childhood friend...I can't believe we forgot." Hikaru said walking towards me."She was the only one to actually get close to us." Kaoru said following his brother. The twins embraced me in a hug muttering sorry in sync. "Your forgiven. Kitty Cats." I whispered the Kitty cats part where only they heard. The twins were half cat I knew this no one else I'm part cat as well. "Watch what you say." Hikaru whispered. "You'll give us away." Kaoru finished. I simply nodded. "Can someone introduce me to the rest of this club." I asked seeing a blonde kid walk in. I guess now that the twins remember me the shyness I had went away. "I can Sora." I saw Haruhi say. "That's Tamaki The host club prince. Then there's the Shadow king also known as Kyoya. And Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai" haruhi finished. "Hi Sora-chan!" Honey-senpai yelled a greeting. "Hi Honey-senpai,it's nice to meet you." I said looking at the senior. "Hn" Mori said watching us.

* * *

The host club started talking about something after they said hello and I tuned them out sitting on a window that was opened with my feet dangling out of it sketching something in my sketch book. I heard shuffling behind me and spun around coming face to face with Hikaru and Kaoru. "What?" I asked tilting my head. "Can we come to your mansion? If your parents are okay with it?" They asked. (Hikaru. And Kaoru are a bit ooc sorry)Sure it's not like I have parents anymore." I muttered. "Theyre dead?" They asked. "Yeah. They died last month. I don't care though. All They ever did was ignore me." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Grandfather is allowing me to live with him as he hated my parents even mother for ignoring me." I smiled. "Oh sorry for making you remember." The twins said. "It's fine lets go." I said. "Hey where are you going with my second daughter?!" Tamaki yelled. I choked, what did he mean daughter?! "She's not your daughter Tono." Hikaru said. "She's our childhood friend." Kaoru finished. "Your taint her with your devil ness!" Tamaki yelled. "If anything I'm the one who taught them everything they know...Them being twins just made it better." I said. The twins nodded. "Goodbye Tamaki-senpai enjoy the rest of your day." I said leaving with the twins.


	2. Sora joins the host club!

**Hi guys (if your reading I doubt many are) sorry this is shorter then the last one but enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own ouran highschool host club.**

Normal POV

The twins said that they should take their limo to Sora's mansion. She agreed knowing they'll have to go home at one point. "Sora,we missed you." Hikaru said. "Ever since you moved away we grew cold." Kaoru said. "I can see that Kitty cats. I missed you as well" Sora said as the Limo stopped and they got out walking in Sora's mansion. "I have a question." Sora asked. "What?" The twins said.

"Why would you forget me?" She asked. "Well,we put up our walls and just forgot...we went into our own world..." They said in sync. Sora had cat ears appear on her head and a tail appear as they walked into her room. Sora closed the door and sat on her bed staring at them. "How'd you end up at a host club?" She asked starting on her homework still listening. "We kept breaking girls hearts." Hikaru said.

"Untill Tamaki asked us to join when he went to highschool." Kaoru finished. "Oh I see,I know you two aren't going to do your homework unless I help you with it huh?" Sora asked. (Her shyness went away from being with the twins again. It'll be explained in time ) "Yup" they said in sync. "math." Sora said and then they got started after much groaning from the twins.

The next day Sora walked in class and sat down reading her book as class didn't start for five minutes. The twins walked in and sat down looking bored. "You two looked bored." Sora said. "We are." They said. "I find this normal you were always bored before I moved away." Sora said. The teacher then came in and class began.

Sora was walking with the twins,as they begged her to go to the host club. She agreed after ten minutes of them asking her. "I don't understand why you guys want me to go to this." Sora said. "Tono asked if we could bring you." Hikaru said. "We don't know what's up" Kaoru finished. They walked into music room 3 and were met with Tamaki. "You brought my second daughter." Tamaki said. "Stop calling me your daughter." Sora said with a blank look.

Tamaki ignored her. "Will you please join the host club,you have a great connection with the twins...and it would be useful to us." Kyoya said before Tamaki could open his mouth. "Fine I know you'll threaten me otherwise." Sora said right as the rest of the host club walked in.

Update: fanfiction won't let me update. I will get this fixed but does anyone have suggestions for chapters? I have a tiny bit of writing block. Also I have two new story's coming out if you go to my deviantart you can find the character profiles,there will be a link to the profile on it I hope this allows me to add this anyways wish me luck.


End file.
